


Saving Grace

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Office, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm glad we happen to exist in the same time and the same place. Thank you for existing.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Park Bogum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by @ManRabbuKa_ on twt.

jalan dari halte bis menuju kantor di pertengahan bulan oktober selalu dipenuhi daun maple yang memerah lalu gugur. angin musim gugur yang dingin mampu membuat penduduk kota seoul lapar dan memancing pedagang kaki lima menjamur sejak pagi di sudut-sudut kota yang padat. **yeoreum** merapatkan blazer putih yang dipakainya ketika angin menyapa figurnya. meski musim gugur terbilang dingin tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan selapis seragam kantor sebelum nanti musim berganti di awal desember. lucunya yeoreum si gadis musim panas lebih menyukai musim dingin yang membuatnya memakai mantel tebal dan berjalan hati-hati karena salju ada di mana-mana daripada musim yang sama dengan namanya. hari ini yeoreum melewatkan sarapan dan berangkat dua puluh menit lebih pagi dari biasa sehingga dia punya cukup waktu untuk memesan kopi sebelum ngantor. kopi adalah kebutuhan esensial seorang pegawai 9/5, namun gadis dengan sepatu miu-miu yang haknya tiga senti ini lebih sering nitip dibuatkan kopi pada anak magang yang kebetulan selalu ngopi di pagi hari alih-alih mampir ke kafe yang pasti semakin ramai begitu mendekati jam masuk kantor.

"yeoreum?" sapa seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar di telinga si gadis bergingsul.

"oh, **seungwoo**? selamat pagi." yeoreum membungkuk.

seungwoo yang hari itu menata rambutnya model koma dengan separuh dahi ditutup poni sementara sebagian di samping kiri terekspos ikut membungkuk meski diam-diam gemas pada formalitas rekan kerjanya. hari rabu memang jadwalnya memakai pakaian formal berwarna gelap, tapi keduanya tak kuasa menahan geli ketika menyadari jas yang seungwoo kenakan sewarna dengan blazer yeoreum.

"ngopi, ya?" tanya si pemuda desember berbasa-basi.

sebagai orang yang suka sekali pada musim dingin dan segala sentimennya, yeoreum sempat membayangkan apa rasanya jadi seungwoo yang lahir tepat sebelum natal. keluarganya pasti menganggapnya anugrah.

"iya."

"mau pesan sekalian denganku?" tawar si pemuda menjulang.

"boleh. _latte_ yang reguler, ya."

seungwoo berbalik kembali ke kasir untuk memesankan kopi yeoreum sementara si gadis mencari bangku untuk diduduki.

mereka berdua saling kenal sejak sama-sama magang di kantor yang sama. dari sekitar enam pegawai magang beberapa tahun lalu, hanya yeoreum dan seungwoo yang melanjutkan kerja di kantor tempat mereka magang. sayangnya mereka ditempatkan pada divisi yang berbeda sehingga tidak bisa banyak bertegur sapa setelah betulan menjadi pegawai.

yeoreum mungkin hilang dari radar seungwoo yang sibuk di divisi marketing, tapi seungwoo gak pernah hilang dari radar yeoreum. lelaki tinggi dengan hidung macung dan perangai demikian baik tentu saja jadi bahan pembicaran yang menarik di jam makan siang. yeoreum selalu bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan seungwoo hari itu bahkan tanpa repot-repot bertanya.

"milikmu masih diseduh," ucap seungwoo pada gadis yang menunggu sambil main ponsel.

"ku kira kamu ke sini buat kopi," komentar yeoreum ketika seungwoo menghampirinya dengan segelas _pumpkin latte_ di tangan.

"sebetulnya iya, tapi aku tertarik pada _dressingnya_ " aku seungwoo dengan cengiran dan garukan pelan di belakang leher. yeoreum mengerjap melihat ornamen halloween menghiasi _whip cream_ di bagian atas minuman yang dipegang rekan kerjanya. "cantik'kan?"

"iya, bagus. _halloween_ semakin dekat, ya."

padahal bulan oktober masih tersisa dua minggu, tapi setiap sudut jalan sudah ramai oleh ornamen labu dan hantu-hantuan untuk menyambut _halloween_ yang jatuh di penghujung oktober. yeoreum suka menunggu _halloween_ karena artinya musim dingin yang disukainya akan segera datang.

"aku bakal nyeduh kopi lagi begitu ini habis, sih." aku seungwoo.

yeoreum ikut nyengir mendengarnya. badan pegawai kantoran memang gak bisa bohong. sejurus kemudian seungwoo memberi tahu bahwa minuman milik yeoreum hampir jadi hanya dari bunyi mesin _press_ plastik tutup gelas.

"kamu pasti sering banget ke sini kalau sampai hafal begitu."

"hampir setiap hari."

"dasar budak korporat boros,"

"bagaimana lagi," seungwoo mengedikkan bahu. " _long black_ mereka enak."

"bukannya kopi rasanya sama aja?"

"ada banyak bedanya tahu." yeoreum tahu dia gak akan mengerti meski seungwoo menjelaskan makanya si gadis bergingsul langsung mengiyakan.

seungwoo tampaknya puas pada jawaban rekan kerjanya. lesung di pipinya muncul saat pemuda itu tersenyum.

* * *

"jadi," **wooseok** menyenggol lengan yeoreum ketika seungwoo sudah berbelok untuk masuk ke ruang divisinya sendiri. "kalian berdua ada apaan, nih?" "gak ada apa-apa," jawab yeoreum jujur. wooseok yang kelihatan gak puas mengecilkan langkahnya yang lebar lebar agar sejajar dengan yeoreum. kalau dinding bisa nimbrung, dia pasti meledek wooseok yang penasaran berlebihan pada kejadian yang kebetulan. "jadi kita rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang?" yeoreum mendengus kecil lantaran geli lalu menggelengkan kepala. langkahnya dipercepat supaya wooseok tertinggal di belakang. gadis itu tertawa saat wooseok berteriak kesal memanggilnya.

* * *

jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas saat **jinhyuk** bertanya apa yeoreum benar-benar gak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan seungwoo dari marketing. yeoreum yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya menoleh dengan muka lelah yang bikin jinhyuk langsung ketawa.

"kamu gak ada kerjaan, ya?" tanya yeoreum tanpa melepas kacamata yang cuma dipakainya kalau kerja. jinhyuk langsung ngeh kalau rekannya sedang sibuk.

"udah kusampaikan ke bos."

"mending siaga menunggu revisi di mejamu."

"biasanya gak ada, kok."

kadang yeoreum iri dengan jinhyuk yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan sempurna padahal dia kelihatannya santai dan flamboyan. pun sebagai sahabat sejak awal bekerja di sini, yeoreum tahu jinhyuk selalu serius saat sedang harus serius.

"kau sedang mencari apa, sih?" tanya jinhyuk yang tahu keingintahuannya tidak akan yeoreum jawab tuntas sampai pekerjaan si gadis beres. "salah menaruh file lagi?"

"enggak." sanggah yeoreum sedikit malu karena jinhyuk masih ingat saja kejadian dia nyaris nangis di kantor karena lupa menaruh dokumen penting di folder yang mana. "manajer minta tren kehilangan barang produksi tiga tahun ke belakang sudah siap sebelum jam makan siang selesai. kau tahu laporannya selama ini berantakan banget."

"dan kau benci mengolah _excel,_ " tambah jinhyuk yang sekarang paham kenapa ada beberapa flashdisk dengan nominal tahun ditulis dengan tipex di badannya di atas meja yeoreum. gadis itu memangku setumpuk kertas berisi catatan barang keluar masuk di gudang. "lalu catatan di arsip sudah menguning sementara hasil scan-nya berantakan di semua tempat?"

"betul sekali. sudah puas mengabsen kesialan temannya, jinhyuk?"

jinhyuk tertawa hingga giginya terlihat dan seenaknya mengusak rambut yeoreum yang sudah susah payah diblow tadi pagi. tanpa rasa bersalah cowok itu cuma mengangkat dua jari tanda perdamaian saat yang diusik memasang muka bete.

"semangat, ya. pasti selesai."

"kalau enggak, paling aku didamprat manajer."

"enggalah. kau'kan keren, kak."

yeoreum kadang lupa jinhyuk dan wooseok lebih muda darinya karena mereka masuk kantor di tahun yang sama.

"aku dan wooseok akan makan di bawah. jangan lupa nitip makanan sama kami kalau kau gak sempat turun."

"akan kulakukan. makasih, jinhyuk." jinhyuk mengangguk pada yeoreum yang kembali sibuk dengan tetikus. kayaknya keingintahuan wooseok harus ditunda sampai istirahat siang selesai.

* * *

yeoreum berhasil mengirim email berisi analisis tren yang dikerjakannya sejak pagi ke manajernya sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum jam makan siang secara resmi berakhir. biasanya pegawai masih santai sampai setengah dua nanti kecuali ada supervisor mampir. untung dia sudah menitip onigiri dan sosis pada wooseok sekitar jam setengah satu tadi. sakit di perutnya membuat yeoreum kembali mengirimi wooseok pesan. kali ini minta diambilkan obat maag dari ruang kesehatan di lantai dua atau diseduhkan teh herbal kalau wooseok tidak malas. asam lambung gadis ini pasti naik karena ngopi pagi-pagi tanpa dibarengi sarapan.

* * *

suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu menyapa telinga yeoreum yang sudah dua menit hanya menaruh kepala di atas meja dengan harapan perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya segera reda. entah sugesti atau apa, yeoreum tahu lengkah itu bukan langkah kaki wooseok maupun jinhyuk.

"yeoreum? masih sakit?" tanya bogum.

bogum yang menghampiri yeoreum yang terkesiap melihat kehadirannya adalah salah satu senior yang paling ramah kepadanya dan junior-junior lain sejak yeoreum masih magang dulu. di tangan pemuda dengan kemeja putih tulang itu ada sebotol termos yang terlihat baru diisi.

"gak sarapan, ya?" tanya bogum. helaan nafas terdengar ketika pemuda itu diberi anggukan sebagai jawaban. "ini ada teh jahe. aku akan mengambilkan pisang di pantry."

"gak perlu repot-repot. ini aja cukup, kok." yeoreum memberikan senyum tipis pada seniornya yang baik hati.

bogum menampilkan senyum iklan pasta giginya sebagai sanggahan. yeoreum mengerti kenapa setiap ide bogum selalu diterima saat rapat. nyaris mustahil mendebat senyum sesempurna itu.

"kamu'kan belum makan," tukas bogum sambil menaruh ponsel dan termos di atas meja yeoreum yang kini terlihat lega karena empunya mengangkat kepala. "sebentar, ya?"

yeoreum mengangguk pada figur yang perlahan menjauh. berkas-berkas matahari musim gugur yang cerah melewati kaca jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup sempurna. punggung bogum waktu itu terlihat begitu damai. ketika si gadis melirik layar ponsel bogum yang belum terkunci, ada laman berisi artikel penawar sakit perut karena kafein.

* * *

"ngopi siang-siang, woo?" sapa bogum pada seungwoo yang sedang memanaskan air di _water heater_ yang terletak pada meja marmer.

"iya, nih, tadi pagi belum sempat." seungwoo memamerkan cengiran yang bogum balas dengan ekspresi yang sama. "mau diseduhkan, senior?"

bogum akan menerima dengan senang hati kalau gak sedang ditunggu yeoreum yang sedang sakit di kubikelnya.

"lain kali, ya. ada yang sakit soalnya."

"siapa?"

"yeoreum. dulu magang sama kamu, ingat?"

"ingat, kok, tapi kayaknya tadi pagi dia masih sehat." ucap seungwoo mengingat gadis musim panas yang masih bercanda sepanjang perjalanan mereka berangkat ke kantor. bogum melirik jas yang seungwoo pakai dan tersenyum. "tolong sampaikan padanya semoga cepat sembuh."

"oke."

* * *

wooseok kena sasaran cubitan yeoreum saat pemuda itu kembali dari minimarket di lantai bawah. jinhyuk yang paham kenapa temannya panik tiba-tiba hanya tertawa dari jarak beberapa meter sebelum kubikel yeoreum. dia malas kena marah juga.

"aku jelek banget," tukas yeoreum sambil mengaca di ponsel. "dan kau mengirim bogum," lanjut si gadis dengan suara kecil.

mengingat bogum adalah laki-laki paling indah di divisinya, yeoreum yang seharian ini lemas langsung merasa kayak karang gigi. padahal pemuda yang lebih tua gak menunjukkan ekspresi negatif apapun, tapi rasanya tidak lengkap kalau tidak _insecure_.

"enggaklah, kamu cewek yang paling cantik." wooseok menyelipkan rambut yeoreum ke belakang telinga si gadis. "seenggaknya di sini, karena ceweknya cuma kamu dan bu choi."

"terimakasih banget, wooseok. kamu sangat memotivasi."

wooseok membuka bungkus saus untuk sosis yeoreum supaya gadis itu berhenti merengut. yeoreum baru ingat dia lapar sekali waktu wooseok menaruh saus di atas sosisnya.

"oh, kamu belum cerita soal seungwoo."

"cerita apa?" tanya yeoreum.

"sedang dekat, ya? atau sudah pacaran sampai bajunya samaan?"

"ini model murah di toserba. jutaan orang punya." tegas yeoreum. "malu, ah, kalau kedengaran sama orangnya."

"tapi orangnya mengirimimu pesan, tuh." tuding wooseok pada notifikasi yang muncul di laptop yeoreum.

"pakai email kantor lagi. kayak pacaran diam-diam di kantor aja."

"memangnya kalian?" tanya yeoreum geli pada wooseok dan jinhyuk yang langsung salah tingkah.

tidak boleh ada pegawai satu divisi yang punya hubungan khusus di kantor, karenanya yang tahu kalau wooseok dan jinhyuk lebih dari sekedar teman cuma yeoreum. mengingat cari kerjaan susah sepertinya gadis itu perlu tutup mulut sampai salah satu dari temannya dipindahkan ke divisi lain atau naik jabatan ke direksi. yang mana kedua kemungkinannya masih perlu waktu yang lama sekali.

* * *

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

masih sakit?

marketing,

han seungwoo.

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

aduh pakai email kantor jadi kayak dikasih kerjaan

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

maaf. lagi ada atasan. beliau kurang suka pegawai main hape.

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

kamu tidak download kkt di laptop?

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

tidak. kkt tidak mau kupakai untuk kerjaan. cukup email saja.

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

i see

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

aku sempat kesulitan mencari emailmu

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

hahaha sengaja biar gak dikasih kerjaan

bercanda :P

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

pasti lobi orang IT

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

hahah gitu deh

dijanjiin kalau lanjut kerja di sini boleh request email

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

kok aku tidak dijanjikan juga? curang

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

kamu tidur di sofa setiap senggang

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

hahah, resiko penelitian sambil magang

tidurnya curi-curi waktu

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

sekarang udah kerja kurang-kurangin, pak.

kita pegawai biasa gaji standar

semangatnya juga standar aja :P

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

aduh jadi mau pakai emot tapi takut atasan curiga

lagian bukan aku yang sakit di sini

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

udahh sembuhh

sudah makan, sudah minum obat

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

makan nasi gak?

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

belumm hahah daritadi makan bolu

bu choi habis masak

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

pulang nanti makan, yuk? ada nasi goreng beijing enak yang buka di depan kantor mulai jam 6

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

ketauan banget tukang lemburnya, nih.

boleh, tapi kita ngapain dari jam 5 sampai restorannya buka?

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

suka odeng gak?

marketing,

han seungwoo

* * *

_Ada yang tak sempat tergambarkan oleh kata_   
_Ketika kita berdua_   
_Hanya aku yang bisa bertanya_   
_Mungkinkah kau tahu jawabnya?_

* * *

mengabaikan pikiran soal ledekan wooseok dan jinhyuk di grup, yeoreum menikmati waktunya berjalan dengan seungwoo menyisiri trotoar yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. beberapa orang duduk di bangku besi sambil menunggu taksi. gak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya mencapai kios pedagang kue ikan rebus yang tidak menyediakan bangku. blazer dan jas keduanya sudah dilepas menyisakan kemeja. udara cukup hangat di depan panci-panci besar berisi sup odeng yang mendidih. selain kue ikan, ada kue beras dan gorengan yang dimakan bersama kuah. yeoreum bisa makan semuanya kalau gak ingat habis ini mau makan nasi.

"aku baru lapar sekarang," aku yeoreum sambil mengambil tusuk sate ketiganya.

"memang harus ketemu makanan enak dulu baru badan kita jujur," seungwoo tersenyum mengerti. "sama kayak capek. kalau ketemu kasur, baru kerasa remuk semua."

"aku begitu setiap gak kebagian bangku di bus." yeoreum tersenyum kecil. "rasanya biasa saja sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah. kamu juga tulangnya suka bunyi sendiri ga?"

"persis!" seungwoo tertawa. ada salah satu anak divisinya menyamakan tawa seungwoo dengan moncong pesawat yang terbuka dan yeoreum gak bisa lupa sampai sekarang. "rasanya kayak renta padahal kita masih muda."

"nasib budak korporat."

yeoreum dan seungwoo saling pandang lalu ketawa. ah, menyenangkan rasanya punya teman senasib di ibukota yang keras pada penduduknya ini. gak mengenal kamu lelaki ataupun perempuan, tua atau muda, kota besar selalu menuntut banyak hal pada penghuninya. padahal badan semua orang cuma satu dan waktu yang kita punya setiap hariya hanya dua puluh empat jam.

"kamu kuat mabuk gak?"

"han seungwoo, besok masih kerja."

"hahah, di sana _somaek_ -nya enak. aku sepertinya minum, tapi aku bisa mengurungkannya kalau kamu gak kuat."

"apa hubungannya aku minum atau enggak sama kamu?" tanya yeoreum dengan dua alis terangkat.

"ya, kalau lawan bicaramu minum, rasanya gak enak kan kalau kita engga? aku cuma gak mau merugikanmu kalau ternyata kamu gak kuat minum padahal aku yang mengajakmu makan."

"minum aja, seungwoo. kamu'kan minum sama orang dewasa. orang dewasa harusnya tau batas."

"idealnya memang begitu," seungwoo menaruh tusuk satenya yang sudah bersih ke dalam mangkuk plastik yang disediakan untuk kuah. "tapi dunia ini'kan gak ideal? seseorang harus lebih rasional supaya gak ada yang kenapa-kenapa."

yeoreum mangut-mangut mengerti. bahkan sejak mereka masih magang, seungwoo menonjol karena kualitas pribadinya.

"kalau kamu pesan sebotol, aku akan minta segelas." yeoreum mengedip main-main.

"aku bisa minum enam."

"wah, aku dalam masalah." canda yeoreum.

seungwoo ketawa lagi dibuatnya.

* * *

nasi goreng beijing yang seungwoo maksud ternyata adalah tenda lepas pasang yang hanya dipasang saat malam hari. yeoreum hampir tidak pernah makan di tempat seperti ini karena selalu sudah penuh oleh bapak-bapak mabuk begitu dia melewati satu di daerah tempat tinggalnya. yeoreum tidak takut pada orang mabuk, tapi dia khawatir kalau ada yang mengikutinya pulang.

"kamu tahu banyak tempat makan yang enak, ya." puji yeoreum saat mencoba bihun dan beberapa _side dish_ yang disediakan sebelum makanan utama siap. "seberapa sering kamu lembur?"

"yah, gak sesering dulu." seungwoo mengaku. "udah capek badannya."

"bagus kalau sadar."

"hahah. aku lembur supaya bisa tidur."

"begitu?"

"iya, kadang susah tidur. biar bangun malas mau ngapa-ngapain. jenuh." seungwoo bercerita. "kalau lembur'kan bisa langsung ketiduran begitu pulang. seenggaknya ada yang dihasilkan."

yeoreum mengingat dirinya sendiri tadi pagi. padahal dia punya waktu untuk sarapan tapi rasanya malas untuk sekedar membuat telur dan roti atau menggoreng _nugget_ dan memakannya dengan nasi sisa kemarin. akhirnya dia malah sakit di kantor.

"jenuh'kan muncul kalau capek," tukas yeoreum. "gak baik melawan capek dengan membuat badan semakin capek."

"setuju," seungwoo menompang dagungnya dengan tangan. "makanya aku mencari alternatif dengan olahraga atau berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan."

"tanpa tujuan?"

"iya, kadang masuk ke gang-gang dan menemukan makanan. gak jarang bertemu _busking_." seungwoo mengangguk-angguk mengingatnya. "tapi aku gak menyarankan kamu jalan-jalan sendirian, sih. aku pernah tiba-tiba ditepuk pantatnya sama pengendara motor yang lewat."

"astaga pelecehan, dong?"

"aku waktu itu cuma kepikiran dompet diambil." seungwoo menggaruk tengkuk. "gak kepikiran sampai _ah aku baru dikerjain orang mesum_."

"negara ini memang gak aman," keluh yeoreum kesal.

"iya, bahkan untuk laki-laki besar seperti aku." seungwoo menipiskan bibir. "kamu hati-hati, ya."

"selalu."

pelayan datang membawakan dua porsi nasi goreng di dalam wadah besi. seungwoo dan yeoreum mengatakan terimakasih secara bersamaan.

"tahu gak kenapa aku penasaran ke sini pertama kali?"

"kenapa?" tanya yeoreum.

"aku mau melakukan ini."

seungwoo mulai mengocok kotak besi berisi nasi gorengnya. dari gerakan sesederhana itu saja yeoreum bisa melihat sekuat apa pemuda di depannya. tanpa sadar, si gadis yang terhibur bertepuk tangan.

"presenter tv bilang ini adalah cara cowok _showoff_ kekuatan di depan pacarnya. aku melakukannya sambil menelfon video kakakku waktu itu." cerita seungwoo. "dia mengataiku sinting karena kebanyakan kerja."

"hahaha, kakakmu gak salah." yeoreum nyengir begitu seungwoo pura-pura bete. "ah, nasinya berubah warna?"

"iya, bumbunya tercampur. semakin rata berarti semakin kuat tenaganya."

"oke, tuan yang sangat kuat. tolong aduk milik saya,"

yeoreum bercanda dengan menundukkan kepala dan menyerahkan kotak makan besi miliknya sendiri seolah itu adalah barang berharga yang dihadiahkan kepada seorang raja. seungwoo tertawa tanpa suara dibuatnya.

"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya karena, selain kuat, aku baik hati."

* * *

_Malam jadi saksinya_   
_Kita berdua di antara kata_   
_Yang tak terucap_   
_Berharap waktu membawa keberanian_   
_Untuk datang membawa jawaban_

* * *

seolah belum cukup membuat yeoreum senang sejak pulang kantor hingga mereka selesai makan nasi goreng, seungwoo mengatakan dia sudah meminjam mobil atasan sehingga bisa mengantar yeoreum pulang. padahal disuruh berdiri di bus sekalipun yeoreum akan baik-baik saja karena hari ini menyenangkan.

"astaga, aku kenyang sampai ubun-ubun."

"apa, sih, istilahnya kenyang banget? kenyang bego?"

"iya, hahaha. kenyang yang kalau diajak ngobrol gak nyambung, jadi jangan mengajakku bahas obrolan yang susah-susah habis ini."

"siap, ibu."

"aku pindah ke belakang kali, ya? biar menjiwai."

"silakan, nanti kuhitung tarifnya waktu sudah sampai."

keduanya tertawa. lucu bagaimana obrolannya bisa senyambung ini setelah sekian lama tidak berkomunikasi. mungkin karena seungwoo adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang yeoreum percaya sejak mereka masih magang sama-sama, atau karena pemuda ini memang sempurna. intinya yeoreum bersyukur berangkat pagi dan memutuskan minum kopi hari ini.

"yeoreum."

"ya?"

"kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu buat cerita padaku. emailku selalu aktif di jam kantor."

"kalau di luar jam kantor?" goda yeoreum iseng.

"kau punya nomorku?"

"nomor jaman magang masih ada." jawab yeoreum.

"silakan dihubungi."

senyum seungwoo terpantul di kaca depan. yeoreum menangkapnya sempurna dan semu menyebar di mukanya. kebanyakan orang tampan mungkin gak tahu, ya, kalau mereka begitu memesona. seungwoo salah satunya.

" _i will_."

"aku serius," seungwoo menoleh ke arah yeoreum saat lampu merah menyala. "kau sudah banyak membantuku sejak zaman magang."

"hmm.. aku gak merasa melakukan apa-apa. memang aku ngapain, sih?"

"kalau ngantuk tidur aja." seungwoo mengulurkan tangan untuk menaruh jasnya di pangkuan yeoreum. "dijadiin selimut aja."

> "makasih, seungwoo."
> 
> "sama-sama."

* * *

_"seungwoo ketiduran lagi?"_

_"kok, bisa ya udah semester tua masih mengingau manggil mama? anak mami banget."_

_"hush,"_

_seungwoo mengenal suara terakhir sebagai suara cewek bergingsul yang sering dipasangkan dengannya untuk merapikan pencatatan bagian umum perusahaan. namanya yeoreum dan cewek itu baru saja menghentikan orang-orang yang membicarakan seungwoo tanpa tahu apa-apa._

_"memangnya kalian gak dibesarkan sama ibu sendiri apa? wajarlah kangen sama orang tua." suara yeoreum menenangkan seungwoo yang sebenarnya sudah bangun tapi tidak mau membuat suasana awkward. "seungwoo'kan anak rantau. kalau pulang masih disambut orang tua, kalian gak punya hak menilainya."_

_"ah, gak seru."_

_"yuk, balik kerja aja, yuk."_

_"kerja apaan? ini masih jam satu."_

_"kamu deh kayaknya yang mengingau bukan seungwoo."_

_"haahh.."_

_seungwoo kembali menutup matanya saat merasakan derap langkah mendekat. selembar selimut dibentangkan hingga menutupi figur tingginya yang terlipat di atas sofa._

_"yeoreum?"_

_"hm, seungwoo bangun?"_

_"udah jam masuk?"_

_"belum, kok. masih ada setengah jam lagi." yeoreum menenangkan pemuda yang pura-pura linglung di depannya. "besok tidur di unit kesehatan saja daripada di sini. memang agak pr, sih, bolak balik. set alarm aja biar gak buru-buru."_

_seungwoo mengangguk dan membetulkan selimut di bahunya._

> _"makasih, ya."_
> 
> _"sama-sama."_

* * *

_Malam jadi saksinya_   
_Kita berdua di antara kata_   
_Yang tak terucap_   
_Berharap waktu membawa keberanian_   
_Untuk datang membawa jawaban_

* * *

tidur dengan perasaan nyaman membuat yeoreum bangun dengan perasaan senang juga. dia menyadari sisa waktu bersiap-siapnya bertambah lantaran semalam bisa tidur cepat jadi cewek penyuka musim dingin ini memutuskan untuk membuat _sandwich_ lebih banyak.

"kadaluarsa besok," tukas yeoreum. "untung hari ini aku bangun pagi."

selain menyadari rotinya sudah mendekati kadaluarsa, yeoreum jadi menemukan sudut-sudut kurang rapi di kamar studio kecil yang di sewanya semenjak mulai bekerja. padahal kemarin-kemarin dia gak merasa ada yang aneh dengan lingkungannya. pikiran yang jernih benar-benar membuat seseorang menyadari banyak hal yang luput dari fokus saat dia gak sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

"ngebut buat roti terus beberes, deh."

* * *

 **yeoreum:** jangan beli sarapan dulu!!

 **yeoreum:** aku bawa sandwich banyak

 **wooseok:** seram

 **wooseok:** mana yeoreum? kamu siapa?

 **jinhyuk:** yeoreum kamu gak lagi diculik kan?

 **yeoreum:** gak jadi

 **yeoreum:** semua roti ini akan kujadikan persembahan untuk yang mulia park

 **yeoreum:** supaya kerjaanku gak direvisi

 **jinhyuk:** _heol_

 **jinhyuk:** hebat ya efek punya pacar

 **yeoreum:** siapa??

 **jinhyuk:** aku, aku punya pacar

 **yeoreum:** weird flex but ok

* * *

yeoreum belum lupa bentuk mobil yang dipinjam seungwoo kemarin malam, tapi yang dia lupakan adalah janji seungwoo untuk menjemputnya. dia benar-benar gak ingat menerima tawaran jemputan dari seungwoo, tapi yeoreum tetap berakhir di kursi penumpang berhubung pemuda itu sudah parkir di depan halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus ke daerah kantor.

"sudah sarapan belum?" tanya yeoreum sambil mengencangkan _seatbelt._ "aku bawa banyak _sandwich_."

"aku sakit perut kalau sarapan. aneh, ya?"

"aneh banget. apalagi kalau ingat aku maag karena sarapan."

"badan manusia memang aneh, ya?"

"iya."

"kamu bawa ini saja kalau gitu." yeoreum menaruh kotak bekal di atas dasbor yang lebih dekat ke arah seungwoo.

"ini punya kamu'kan?" tanya seungwoo.

"itu gak ada bedanya sama yang lain, kok. cuma kebiasaan untuk memisahkan milikku." jelas yeoreum sambil membuka tas untuk menunjukkan satu kotak bekal besar di dalamnya. "berhubung aku gak punya wadah untuk milikmu jadi kau ambil itu dulu. nanti aku makan dari kotak yang besar."

"terimakasih, yeoreum."

"sama-sama. maaf kalau kurang sesuai seleramu."

"pasti enak." seungwoo tersenyum. yeoreum cukup tertarik pada cara seungwoo meyakinkan orang lain. gak cuma omongannya saja. cara seungwoo tersenyum, berdiri, menggerakkan bahunya, semua itu membuat lawan bicaranya merasa aman dan percaya pada si lelaki. "kamu memang suka masak, ya?"

"enggak begitu, tapi kakakku bilang memasak itu menyenangkan. kadangkala dia benar."

"kadangkala?"

"ada kalanya membuat kopi saja membuatku lelah."

"ah, paham."

"kau pernah seperti itu?"

"pernah. kayaknya alasan aku berjalan-jalan cari makanan, ya, salah satunya jenuh memasak dan jenuh pada makanan pesan antar. padahal makanan pesan antar mana pernah gak enak, ya?"

"perasaan manusia memang aneh."

* * *

"selamat pagi, senior bogum." sapa yeoreum pada bogum yang sudah hadir lebih dulu di kantor.

hari kamis adalah hari seragam berwarna cerah. yeoreum memadukan blus biru, rok dan _oxford shoes_ coklat yang berbunyi saat beradu dengan lantai. coat coklat yang dipakainya di jalan sudah pindah ke lengan.

"selamat pagi, yeoreum. pagi sekali datangnya?" sapa bogum balik sambil melepas sebelah _headset_.

"ini nyindir saya selalu absen dua menit sebelum terlambat, ya?"

"hahah, gak gitu."

"hari ini diantar teman makanya cepat sampai."

"oh," bogum membalik kursinya yang bisa diputar saat yeoreum berjalan melewatinya. "seungwoo?"

"kok senior bisa tahu?"

"aku dengar dia pinjam mobil." bogum bercerita. "lagian aku lihat kalian makan bersama semalam."

"ohh. iya di nasi goreng depan'kan?" yeoreum memastikan.

"makan nasi goreng juga? saya cuma lihat yang di tempat _odeng_."

"iya, itu menunggu nasi gorengnya buka." cerita yeoreum. "senior sudah sarapan? saya bawa roti."

"wah, ada acara apa, nih?"

"acara saya bangun kepagian, sih."

"hm.. masuk akal." bogum menghampiri kubikel yeoreum. " _sandwich_?"

"ya, beberapa ham. sisanya tuna. senior suka yang mana? ambil dua juga boleh."

"saya alergi ikan kalengan."

"wah, kalau gitu harus dipilih yang bagus." yeoreum menggembungkan pipi tanpa sadar. sedikit panik pada pernyataan senuornya. "maaf saya gak menyusunnya dengan rapi jadi bumbu tuna kalengannya kena roti yang lain."

"jangan panik begitu." bogum tertawa kecil. "artinya kamu gak pelit untuk memberi tuna yang banyak'kan? makasih, ya, yeoreum."

"rotinya belum dikasih. tidak perlu berterimakasih dulu."

"iya, iya."

* * *

tidak perlu menunggu jam masuk kantor untuk menghabiskan semua roti di dalam kotak bekal besar yang yeoreum bawa. beberapa rekan kerjanya tidak segan mengutarakan kekagetan karena gadis musim panas bergingsul itu sempat menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum kerja. setelah dipikir-pikir, yeoreum memang jarang bercerita kepada yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. wajar mereka luput mengetahui fakta dia bisa masak.

" **sunyoul** , mau ke _pantry,_ ya?" tanya yeoreum.

"iya, mau nitip sesuatu?"

"susu coklat." bogum menjawab sebelum yeoreum sempat mengatakan sesuatu. "tolong ambilkan dua kotak dari dus buat saya dan yeoreum."

"dus?" sunyoul mengernyit karena seingatnya tidak ada susu di _pantry_.

"tadi pagi saya taruh satu dus susu coklat di _pantry_. kalau kamu juga mau, ambil saja."

"ooh, dimengerti." sunyoul menaruh sikap hormat dengan jenaka. "sebentar, ya."

"gak ada ngopi dulu, ya, yeoreum." bogum menggelengkan kepala dari bangkunya. "minum air putih."

"siap, kapten." yeoreum melempar hormat kepada bogum seperti yang dilakukan sunyoul barusan.

gigi bogum yang sempurna dipamerkan saat empunya tertawa.

* * *

jam makan siang datang seperti penyelamat hidup yeoreum yang sudah bernafsu cabut sejak detik pertama dia masuk ke ruangan manajer choi. lipstik berwarna aprikot yang disebut wooseok mirip daun yang gugur di trotoar sudah nyaris hilang dari bibir si gadis karena empunya bibir menggigiti bibir setiap menunggu komentar atas pekerjaannya. meski komentarnya jauh lebih baik dari kemungkinan terburuk, yeoreum tetap lemas begitu mencapai kubikelnya yang dihiasi banyak stiker dan _post it_ berisi _rundown_ dan kata kata penyemangat.

butuh beberapa detik sampai gadis musim panas menyadari kotak bekal yang tadi pagi dia berikan kepada seungwoo sudah kembali ke mejanya. berat di dalam kotak itu disadari si gadis saat ingin memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"masa gak dimakan, sih?" selidik yeoreum.

senyum di wajah yeoreum otomatis mengembang begitu melihat sebungkus kudapan almond bakar, permen dan onigiri ayam yang ditaruh seungwoo di dalam kotak bekalnya.

_biasakan stok cemilan di meja_

_terimakasih rotinya, btw._

_-seungwoo_

* * *

**kimwooseok** membalas cerita anda.

* * *

 **@kimwooseok:** aku tahu kau memang pembohong

 **@kimwooseok:** katanya gak pacaran tapi saling kirim bekal

 **@yeoreumee:** apa lagiii:( kalian'kan kuberi sarapan juga

 **@yeoreumee:** kau dan jinhyuk di mana?

 **@kimwooseok:** di bawah

 **@yeoreumee:** meninggalkanku?

 **@kimwooseok:** tadi pacarmu datang jadi aku dan jinhyuk tidak mau menganggu

 **@yeoreumee:** seungwoo hanya mengembalikan sesuatu

 **@kimwooseok:** ohh seungwoo benar pacarmu

 **@yereoumee:** arghh di bawah mana kalian sekarang?

* * *

bau kuah odeng siap makan yang dijajakan di dekat kasir menyapa hidung yeoreum saat pintu otomatis minimarket terbuka setelah mendeteksi tungkainya yang melangkah masuk. tampak jinhyuk dan wooseok sedang memesan porsi kedua mereka.

"hai, pengkhianat." sapa yeoreum.

jinhyuk menyuapi perempuan yang lebih tua dengan kue ikan isi keju sebagai ganti permintaan maaf karena meninggalkannya sendiri. beberapa pegawai lain yang juga makan siang di minimarket melambaikan tangan sebagai sapaan. yeoreum membalasnya sambil mengunyah.

"kirain makan sama seungwoo?"

"enggak, kok."

"kalau tidak makan sama senior bogum."

"apalagi dia."

memikirkan dirinya makan berdua saja dengan senior bogum sudah cukup membuat yeoreum merasa kayak burung punuk yang merindukan bulan. gadis itu menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangan utopis itu.

"kita gak mau makan berat, nih?" tanya wooseok seolah mengeluh padahal tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mengambil lebih banyak kue ikan rebus.

"kayaknya setengah gaji kalian habis buat kue ikan." komentar yeoreum.

"masih bagus kue ikan ada banyak macamnya," tukas jinhyuk. "wooseok akan membuat kita makan ceker tiga kali sehari kalau ada yang jual di kantor."

"diam, ya."

wooseok mengancam jinhyuk pakai tusuk sate di depan mukanya, tapi cowok yang tinggi seperti bambu malam mengusap kepala pacarnya tanpa rasa takut. yeoreum menggelengkan kepala ngeri.

"aku ada onigiri," tukas yeoreum. "sepertinya aku akan makan itu dan mie."

"mau campur mie dan kue beras lalu bagi dua?" tawar wooseok. "aku tiba-tiba ingin makan keduanya,"

" _okay_ ,"

"aku bagaimana?" tanya jinhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "tidak mau mengajakku makan seporsi bersama-sama?"

"kamu masih bisa makan satu porsi _all you can eat_ , jinhyuk. jangan meremehkan cacing di sini." yeoreum menepuk-nepuk perut jinhyuk.

wooseok tertawa melihat pacarnya tinggi dan merajuk.

* * *

yeoreum nyaris memekik saat membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. isinya cuma sebaris yang mengatakan kalau pekerjaan yeoreum sudah bagus, tapi berhubung ini dari si galak manajer park rasanya jadi sangat berbeda. rasanya ini salah satu validasi paling besar yang pernah yeoreum dapatkan selama sekian tahun bekerja di kantor.

" _great job,_ yeoreum." wooseok menepuk kepala temannya. "kan aku bilang apa? pasti dia mengakui kinerjamu suatu hari."

"aku beruntung sekali dua hari ini. jangan-jangan keberuntunganku seumur hidup langsung habis?"

"ya, enggaklah. ini artinya semua usahamu mulai ada hasilnya." jinhyuk menaruh sosisnya di _cup_ mie yeoreum. "nih, ucapan selamat."

" _thanks."_

"gantinya traktir aku dan wooseok _hanwoo_ akhir minggu ini."

"kok gak sebanding, ya?"

"kau tahu'kan orang baik itu rejekinya datang darimana saja? siapa tahu setelah ini pak park bukan cuma mengatakan _goodjob_ tapi memberimu uang sekoper."

"wow, terdengar seperti transaksi _sugarbaby_."

"siaaal. yang benar saja."

* * *

mendengar tidak ada satupun kawan akrabnya selama magang melanjutkan kerja di kantor yang sama, yeoreum sempat takut sekali memulai bekerja. pertanyaan seperti bagaimana jika tidak ada yang membuatnya nyaman? apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau dapat atasan nyebelin? apa dia bisa bertahan di divisi yang nyaris semuanya cowok? ternyata jawaban atas semua keraguan itu muncul dalam dua teman baik yang memastikan yeoreum gak merasa tertinggal meski mereka berdua punya hubungan lebih dari teman.

wooseok dan jinhyuk bukan teman yang sempurna, tapi keduanya adalah yang paling baik yang bisa yeoreum minta. keduanya mem- _back up_ kerjaan yeoreum tanpa diminta saat perempuan itu terpaksa izin untuk mengurus urusan keluarganya di kota lain, mencari restoran makanan tradisional yang enak ketika yeoreum _homesick_ , menjenguknya saat sakit dan ikut menaruh hadiah saat yeoreum membungkus paket untuk ulang tahun ayahnya.

kalau boleh mengulang waktu sejak awal pertama bekerja, tentu yeoreum mau mengubah banyak hal terutama yang membuatnya dapat revisi dari manajer. pun dia akan menolak tanpa berpikir panjang kalau harga untuk itu adalah pertemanannya dengan wooseok dan jinhyuk. teman yang baik adalah keistimewaan yang gak dimiliki semua orang ketika memasuki _quarter life phase._ ketika yang semesta minta bukan cuma bertahan hidup, tapi juga pelaksanaan atas ekspektasi masyarakat.

pasti sulit sekali hidup dengan segala syaratnya tanpa teman baik, ya?

* * *

"wah, istri idaman," goda sunyoul yang hari itu memakai kemeja garis-garis warna kuning saat yeoreum datang ke lobi dengan empat botol kopi susu dalam _paperback_. "aku mau yang moka."

"siapa bilang kamu dikasih?" goda yeoreum.

begitu jam makan siang berakhir, manajer park meminta beberapa pegawai termasuk yeoreum untuk mengunjungi salah satu cabang yang terletak di daerah mapo. yeoreum yang sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat yang lain menunggu lantaran dia tidak tahu ada tugas dadakan membelikan rekan-rekannya minum sebagai permintaan maaf. untungnya yang ditugaskan oleh manajer adalah pegawai-pegawai yang cukup yeoreum kenal seperti sunyoul dan byungchan.

misal yang ditugaskan kali ini senior yang dia hindari seperti senior nana, mungkin yeoreum akan memilih untuk pura-pura pingsan di unit kesehatan.

"kita bertiga saja?" tanya yeoreum pada kedua rekan kerjanya yang sudah lebih dulu menunggu di lobi.

"ada senior bogum. dia sedang mengeluarkan mobil."

"kok, kalian menyuruh senior menyetir, sih?"

"kamu mau disetirin byungchan?" tanya sunyoul. "aku, sih, ogah."

"coba kamu yang nyetir kalau gitu."

"nanti kita gak ke mapo, tapi ke surga. mau?"

yeoreum tak kuasa menahan tawa setia dua manusia ini bercengkrama.

* * *

mobil yang dimaksud tiba di depan lobi tidak sampai lima menit setelah yeoreum datang. bogum menurunkan kaca untuk menyuruh ketiga juniornya naik.

"yeoreum di depan, ya." byungchan mendorong pelan pundak yeoreum dengan tangannya yang gak memegang kopi. "aku dan sunyoul punya rahasia negara untuk dibahas di belakang."

"halah," sunyoul menyikut byungchan. "dia mau dibacakan peruntungan astrologinya."

"kalian percaya yang kayak gitu?" tanya yeoreum.

"kalau yang bagus-bagus bikin semangat hidup." byungchan menjaab diplomatis. yeoreum jadi mau menusuk lesung pipinya pakai jari.

"hm.. ya, sudah. _enjoy the backseat_. kasih tau aku kalau sudah ketauan kapan byungchan punya pacar." yeoreum mengerling.

"wah, itu gak pakai astrologi juga ketahuan masih lama, sih." sunyoul bicara sambil mempercepat langkah ke mobil supaya tidak disikut byungchan.

"siaaall."

yeoreum tertawa kecil melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya. gadis itu memastikan dia sudah menyapa dan berterimakasih pada satpam yang menjaga lobi sebelum masuk ke mobil.

* * *

myeongdong di jantung kota seoul tidak pernah kehilangan pamornya yang hingar bingar. lampu-lampu jalan hidup begitu juga papan-papan nama toko dan reklame. pedagang kaki lima dan kios-kios makanan memadati sisi jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. berpisah dengan sunyoul dan byungchan, yeoreum dan bogum yang juga setuju untuk tidak langsung pulang ke kantor pusat di gangnam memilih untuk mengunjungi katedral myeongdong yang tetap disambangi pengunjung di hari kamis. kebanyakan wisatawan yang mengambil liburan musim gugur ke seoul.

"sini duduk." ajak bogum pada yeoreum yang masih gak mengerti kenapa mereka malah ke gereja ketika sudah jauh-jauh ke salah satu pusat hiburan paling tersohor di negara. "kamu pasti capek berdiri."

"di tangga?"

"tidak ada yang melarang."

yeoreum mengikuti bogum duduk di salah satu undakan dari tangga panjang yang akan membawa pengunjung ke pintu masuk gereja yang demikian megahnya. sejarahnya, bangunna ini adalah bangunan bergaya viktoria pertama di korea. katedral myeongdong tetap kokoh berdiri dengan segala keagungannya biar bangunan disekitarnya sudah berubah modern dimakan jaman.

"di atas ada banyak burung gereja," bogum bercerita. yeoreum bisa membayangkannya. ada sesuatu dari cara bogum bicara yang membuat pendengarnya dengan mudah mengerti apapun yang dibahas. makanya yeoreum dan junior lain paling suka _briefing_ dari bogum. "ada satu yang pernah hinggap di pundakku."

"kayak syuting film."

yeoreum pikir bogum pasti dikira aktor yang sedang syuting drama oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang kalau duduknya tidak sama dia. bogum yang menyadari implikasi pujian di kalimat yeoreum tersenyum. angin musim dingin yang sembarangan lewat membuat keduanya merapatkan _coat_. gadis yang kukunya pendek karena suka digigiti cuma memakai _coat_ sebagai _fashion statement_ hari ini. siapa yang menyangka dia akan berakhir kedinginan di salah satu sudut paling padat kota seoul bersama bogum.

"dingin, ya?" tanya bogum yang menyadari bahu yeoreum sedikit gemetar.

"lumayan," jawab yeoreum jujur.

bogum ikut mengerutkan hidung saat yeoreum melakukannya. angin yang lewat membuat ujung mantel mereka bergoyang. melihat keadaan yeoreum yang seadanya tanpa sarung tangan ataupun syal, bogum melepas kain yang melilit sekitar lehernya.

"pakai, ya."

"senior gak kedinginan?"

"saya punya banyak lemak di leher."

yeoreum refleks tertawa sampai menunduk mendengar candaan bogum. syal yang bogum pinjamkan baunya seperti parfum laki-laki.

* * *

penawaran diskon pasangan selalu ditawarkan karena orang yang berpacaran selalu ada di tempat ramai tidak peduli apapun harinya apalagi di tengah semarak menyambut datangnya _halloween_. yeoreum dan bogum berkali-kali menolak tawaran tidak hanya dari kafe yang menyediakan meja untuk kekasih tetapi juga dari peramal tarot hingga pelukis yang menawarkan jasa. yang membuat si gadis makin geli adalah cara bogum menolak dengan kebohongan alih alih sanggahan.

> _"kata peramal sebelumnya kami akan langggeng sampai kakek nenek."_
> 
> _"maaf, saya sudah punya seratus fotonya dicetak di rumah."_
> 
> _"oh, kami bulan depan akan menikah, jadi harus menghemat uang jajan kopi."_

"sepertinya kita bikin banyak orang kesal sepanjang jalan tadi." tukas yeoreum ketika akhirnya dia dan bogum berhenti di salah satu penjual makanan kaki lima untuk membeli gyoza dan panekuk korea. "semoga mereka betulan ketemu pasangan supaya dagangannya laku."

membayangkan seseorang harus berusaha mendapatkan pelanggan di luar ruangan dengan cuaca sedingin ini membuat yeoreum tidak tega. kalau tidak bersama bogum yang tegas, mungkin dia berakhir mengiyakan semua penawaran yang menghampirinya.

"kamu harus belajar menolak kalau gak mau," tegur bogum.

"akan kucoba."

"mau langsung pulang atau menonton busking?"

"kalau kamu yang datang menonton, orang lain akan mengira kamu _trainee_ idola dan menyuruhmu tampil." canda yeoreum.

"ada-ada saja. mana ada calon idola setua aku." sanggah bogum. "jadi kita pulang?"

"nanti, deh. kapan lagi sempat ke sini?"

bogum tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoreum.

* * *

> _Runaway Runaway, I won’t stay even for a moment_   
>  _Runaway Runaway, through all the busy days_   
>  _I’m leaving this place for a moment_   
>  _Until I have the strength to get up again_
> 
> _I wanna runaway  
>  Away Away_

* * *

"kenapa kamu menangis?"

bogum merogoh sapu tangan yang juga wangi parfum lelaki dari saku mantelnya yang berbulu. yeoreum yang tidak sadar airmatanya sudah mengalir berusaha menghapusnya dengan kedua tangan. sayang usaha itu malah membuat air matanya semakin deras.

"hei, hei." bogum memanggil juniornya pelan, berusaha membuat yeoreum mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. "gak apa-apa. menangis saja. menangislah sampai lega. sedih, ya, lagunya tadi?"

yeoreum mengangguk tanpa kata. lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan penyanyi jalanan yang duduk di bangku mengingatkannya akan rumah dan keinginan untuk pergi dari rutinitas. meski selama ini selalu meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dia baik-baik saja, ternyata hati manusia memang tidak bisa berbohong. tepukan pelan yang bogum berikan di atas kepala yeoreum membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan lebih banyak emosi melalui air matanya.

yeoreum berangkat dari kota kelahirannya ke seoul untuk menyusul **eunji** yang sudah lebih dulu kuliah sambil bekerja di ibukota. gak semua hal berjalan mulus untuk seseorang yang sedang bermimpi. tak jarang yeoreum menemukan dirinya menangis di lengan kakaknya begitu juga sebaliknya. _homesick_ adalah perasaan yang begitu familiar hingga kini hanya jadi sesuatu yang yeoreum tak acuhkan di sudut pikirannya.

adapun sesuatu yang coba tak kita lihat tidak serta merta hilang. keinginan untuk kabur dari hal-hal yang melelahkan dan hidup dalam tentram dan kemudahan selalu ada dan semakin besar semakin yeoreum coba mengabaikannya. di depan lirik lagu yang begitu menyentuh hati, emosinya pecah seperti bejana yang terlalu lama diisi air.

 _"here, here."_ bogum menyeka air mata gadis di depannya. orang-orang yang turut membuat setengah lingkaran di depan penyanyi jalanan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tampak terlalu larut pada urusan masing-masing untuk peduli pada mereka. "bersihkan saja ingusnya kalau memang ada."

kalau ada yang memberi tahu yeoreum soal membersihkan ingus dengan sapu tangan bogum, yeoreum pasti ketawa sampai sakit perut. sekarang lihat apa yang dilakukannya di myeongdong. enam kilometer jauhnya dari tempatnya biasa bekerja. enam kilometer juga jauhnya dari kebiasaan. mungkin yeoreum punya segala alasan untuk melanggar kebiasaan.

"maaf, akan kucuci sebelum kukembalikan."

"santai saja." bogum tersenyum. "kamu kangen rumah, ya?"

"yah, kayaknya kangen sedikit."

"sebentar lagi libur natal. sabar, ya." bogum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. "sedikit lagi."

"sedikit lagi."

* * *

"dia cowok yang kemarin kamu ceritakan?" tanya eunji sambil kembali berjalan ke arah sup yang dia tinggalkan untuk menyambut adiknya pulang. perempuan itu sempat membuat bogum kaget karena muncul dengan _sheetmask_ di mukanya. tentu saja masker itu mencuri dari kulkas yeoreum. sama halnya dengan celana pendek dan kaus gombrong yang juga diambil tanpa izin dari lemari sang adik. "atau berbeda lagi?"

"beda lagi," jawan yeoreum. "kok kesannya aku dituduh punya banyak cowok?"

"yah, mengingat kamu teman kerjanya cowok semua, aku akan lebih heran kalau cowokmu cuma satu." eunji mengerling pada adiknya yang sudah lelah menjelaskan kalau wooseok dan jinhyuk bukan pacarnya.

"aku bahkan gak punya, kak." koreksi yeoreum sambil melepas kaus kakinya. dua hari berjalan-jalan cukup membuat tubuhnya yang sehari-hari cuma duduk di depan laptop protes.

"kasian."

"keluar dari rumahku."

"hahahaha."

eunji bisa keluar masuk rumah yeoreum seperti yeoreum yang bisa keluar masuk rumah eunji karena keduanya menyetel sidik jari satu sama lain di rumah masing-masing. yang lebih tua yang menyarankan untuk menyewa rumah dengan sidik jari mengingat mereka tinggal sendiri dan korea bukan tempat yang paling aman untuk perempuan. bahkan sebelum membiarkan adiknya tinggal sendiri setelah punya pekerjaan, eunji memastikan semua cctv di tempat yeoreum tinggal hidup dengan benar.

"kamu pasti sudah makan sama cowok tadi."

"dia punya nama."

"perlu kuingat gak?"

yeoreum tahu maksud eunji adalah apakah bogum adalah cowok istimewa yang akan sering ke sini. tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak makanya yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepala. eunji tersenyum melihat jawaba adiknya.

"aku gak bisa sarapan bareng besok pagi." kata eunji. "jam tiga sudah harus ada di tempat pernikahannya."

eunji yang bekerja sebagai _make up artist_ gak punya jam kerja yang pasti. gak jarang dia harus datang ke tempat klien subuh bahkan tengah malam untuk acara-acara pernikahan yang berlangsung dari pagi.

"biasanya kamu disewakan kamar hotel buat acara begini?"

"iya, tempatnya di dekat sini jadi kupikir gak ada salahnya menghampiri adikku yang sendirian apalagi dia baru saja sakit." eunji mengedikkan bahu. "ternyata dia sedang mesra-mesraan sama cowok."

yeoreum memutar mata lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berkutat pada sup ayam herbal dengan beras.

"kamu pulang gak natal nanti?"

"ada banyak tawaran kerja liburan gini," tukas eunji. "kayaknya aku akan pulang setelah tahun baru."

"kamu sudah hampir sembilan bulan gak pulang tau. orang tua kita pasti rindu."

"nikahan jaman sekarang mahal, adikku yang cantik." eunji mencubit hidung yeoreum. "aku harus menabung."

"kau serius mau nikah sama orang, ya?"

"kenapa? kamu sedih, ya."

"enggak, aku cuma khawatir sedikit sama yang memutuskan hidup selamanya sama kamu."

"hahahaha." eunji tertawa keras. yeoreum tahu dia dalam bahaya. "sini mendekat biar kujewer telingamu."

yeoreum berlari saat eunji mengejarnya. tawa keduanya menggema saat yeoreum membuka keran dan menyipratkan air ke arah eunji lalu dibalas eunji dengan melempar yeoreum pakai lap yang tadi dipakainya untuk membuka tutup panci.

* * *

"siapapun tahan sebentarr!!" yeoreum tidak sadar meninggikan suara melihat pintu lift yang nyaris tertutup. tungkainya melangkah semakin cepat begitu pintu yang bersangkutan kembali terbuka. "terimakasih, seungwoo."

"kau selalu datang jam segini? kupikir aku sudah telat."

"hehe." yeoreum menggaruk belakang telinganya. "kamu sendiri kenapa baru datang?"

"aku sudah absen. atasanku sakit perut jadi aku menawarkan untuk membelikannya obat."

"kamu memang orang baik, ya."

kalau orang lain yang bersikap demikian ke atasan, yeoreum akan menudingnya penjilat. seungwoo, berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, tidak seperti itu. entah kenapa si gadis percaya-percaya saja kalau seungwoo yang bilang dia melakukan sesuatu atas dasar kebaikan tanpa intensi tertentu.

"kamu biasanya datang jam berapa?"

"biasanya satu jam sebelum masuk sudah sampai halte." tukas seungwoo. "aku'kan selalu menyempatkan diri beli kopi."

"ah, benar." yeoreum mengangguk mengerti. "aku biasanya gak setelat ini, sungguh. hanya saja saat sudah sampai halte dekat rumah, aku baru sadar ini tertinggal."

"kau bawa dua syal?"

"oh, ini punya senior bogum. dia meminjamkannya padaku saat kami ke kantor cabang." yeoreum tersenyum mengingatnya. "kan aku tidak enak hati, ya, kalau sampai tertinggal."

"dia pasti mengerti kalau kamu bilang ketinggalan." seungwoo tersenyum miring. "masa bertahun-tahun jadi seniormu tidak tahu kalau kamu ceroboh."

"hahaha. benar juga, ya."

"bercanda, yeoreum. kamu gak ceroboh, kok. semua orang memang tempatnya lupa sesekali."

"gak kenapa-kenapa, seungwoo. aku gak marah kalau disebut ceroboh," kata yeoreum. "aku marah kalau dibilang alisnya miring."

"serius, memang alis bisa miring?"

"ya, bisalah? kamu gak pernah lihat?"

seungwoo tersenyum bingung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku gak pernah memperhatikan."

"kerja terus, sih. pasti kamu cuma lihat komputer kalau lagi jam kerja."

"hahaha. kan gak bagus kalau dilihat orang main ponsel atau mengobrol di jam kerja."

yeoreum malu sendiri kalau ingat kerjaannya bersama wooseok dan jinhyuk setiap senggang sedikit.

"eh, udah kebuka. aku duluan, ya?"

"eh, aku tadi salah tekan. ini masih lantai--"

butuh dua menit untuk yeoreum sadar dia gak keluar di lantai tempat divisinya bekerja dan butuh semenit lain buat gadis itu menyadari dia bukan hanya berhasil menghindari obrolan canggung dengan seungwoo, tapi juga berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri kehilangan 5% gajinya hari ini.

* * *

hari-hari di akhir bulan oktober hingga november dijalani yeoreum dengan senang lantaran udara semakin dingin dan membawanya semakin dengan musim favoritnya. ornamen-ornamen bertema _halloween_ mulai diturunkan. kafe-kafe kembali ke tema pastel dan monokrom. daun-daun yang berguguran semakin berkurang menyisakan pohon-pohon yang meranggas menyiapkan diri untuk musim dingin yang akan datang. pedagang ubi bakar yang biasanya tidak lewat di depan kantor ditemukan yeoreum begitu tungkainya mencapai trotar di depan tempatnya bekerja.

"terimakasih, nona." tukas satpam yang menerima bungkus keras berisi _goguma_ hangat. "semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"bapak juga, ya."

"hati-hati berlarinya."

yeoreum nyengir seraya melirik jam di dinding. lima menit lagi mesin absen sidik jari akan menyatakan dia terlambat kalau belum absen.

* * *

"kayaknya kamu memang pegawai teladan paling berbakat datang tepat waktu, yeoreum." komentar wooseok saat melihat jam di keterangan absen temannya.

"semenit lagi bisa dipotong gajiku." yeoreum yang masih mencoba menenangkan nafas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kamu mau gak?"

"kamu telat buat ubi?"

"gitu, deh."

"benar-benar cewek ajaib."

wooseok mengambil satu dari tangan yeoreum sebelum memutuskan buat mengambil alih satu tas kertas besar yang dibawa si gadis. mungkin yeoreum tidak begitu peduli, tapi pasti pemandangan seorang karyawati dengan tas besar berisi ubi di jam segini cukup menyenangkan buat jadi bahan omongan. di divisi mereka yang isinya cowok semua, mungkin bakal senang-senang aja lihat yeoreum bawa ubi, tapi bisa berbeda kalau yang lihat orang dari divisi lain.

"biar aku aja yang bawa."

"makasih, usok."

* * *

"kamu pulang ke rumah liburan natal ini?" tanya jinhyuk yang menarik kursi supaya bisa makan ubi di samping meja yeoreum.

"ini masih november." tegur wooseok yang masih menarik kursi dari kubikelnya sendiri.

"pulang kampung'kan perlu persiapan," jinhyuk membela diri.

"hahaha, asli." yeoreum menyetujui. sepatu oxford-nya dibiarkan menempel dengan kaki meja sementara kukunya jadi sasaram digigiti. "tahun ini aku pulang sendiri."

"kakakmu ke mana?"

"dia dapat banyak _job_ akhir tahun." tukas yeoreum. "kira-kira lebih baik aku ambil perjalanan darat atau memberanikan diri naik pesawat, ya?"

"kapan kau pulang?"

"sekitar tanggal 23? balik lagi tergantung aku dapat tiket yang mana."

"perjalanan darat akan melelahkan sekali, kan?" tukas wooseok. "pulang kampung setahun dua kali. seenggaknya berbaiklah sama diri sendiri dengan naik pesawat. aku dan jinhyuk bisa mengantarmu ke bandara, kok, kalau taksinya mahal."

"hnggg," keluh yeoreum menggigit kukunya. "aku takut naik pesawat? kayaknya karena pengalaman turbulensi agak parah waktu pertama kali ke seoul, takutnya malah gak hilang-hilang sampai sekarang."

"walah, susah juga kalau begitu ceritanya."

"keluargamu saja yang diajak ke sini. ajak jalan-jalan di seoul."

yeoreum menipiskan bibir. "kalau biaya pulang perginya bukan senilai gajiku dua bulan, akan kuajak mereka ke sini. lagian kalau mereka ke sini gak mungkin gak ke tempat wisata. tahu sendiri gimana mahalnya fasilitas seoul di musim liburan."

wooseok dan jinhyuk yang paham menganggukan kepala mereka.

"ah, aku jadi ingat dulu sempat memakai bonus natal pertamaku untuk membawa keluarga ke disneyland," cerita jinhyuk. "bisa dibilang setelah itu aku menyesal sok keren."

"hahaha, padahal lebih baik membeli hadiah untuk mereka, ya."

"aku'kan ingin menunjukkan sudah jadi anak lelaki yang bisa diandalkan."

"iya, iya. keluargamu pasti senang sekali punya kamu."

"enggak juga," aku jinhyuk. "kemarin kakakku mengamuk karena aku mandi pakai sabun mukanya."

"lagian, memang gak dibaca dulu labelnya?"

"aku telat bangun jadi buru-buru. pikirku 'kan sama sama berbusa ini."

"kalau kau begitu pada kakakku, matamu akan dicoloknya pakai _eyeliner_ pensil."

"horror."

obrolan ringan bersama ubi bakar di meja yeoreum berhenti tidak lama setelahnya karena manajer park masuk ke dalam ruangan.

* * *

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

kenapa melamun

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

hah

aku sedang nonton:P

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

memang gak ada kerjaan?

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

ada

tp masih menunggu ditekken manajer park

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

menonton apa

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

tutorial winter make up look

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

okay.. hahah

tadinya saya mau ikut nonton

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

seru loh pak

biar tahu juga siapa tahu mau kasih hadiah ke perempuan

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

hahah

kadang saya ngeri nontonnya

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

wahh.. kenapa?

jinhyuk juga takut kalau saya nonton tutorial make up di depannya

mahal katanya :"D

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

hahah

saya takut kalau lihat menjepit bulut mata.

terbayang kalau gak sengaja ketarik.

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

percaya gak saya pernah? hahaha

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

sakit?

**yoereumee@pvr.com**

bahkan gak sempat mikirin sakitnya

keburu shock bulu mata botak separuh

sedih banget

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

hahah astaga

tumbuh lagi'kan?

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

iyaaa

ada yang bilang itu kenapa bulu mata yang sekarang jadi lebat

tapi malunya pergi ke sekolah keesokan harinya

tidak mau saya ulang

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

kenapa malu?

kan sama saja

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

haha

**bogumparkprd@pvr.com**

cantik

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

ya namanya perempuan ya cantik

oh, email dari pak park masuk

nanti lagi, ya

* * *

wooseok terburu mengangsurkan botol minuman kepada jinhyuk yang tersedak karena menertawai yeoreum. cewek satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga menipiskan bibir kecut karena ditertawakan. padahal yeoreum sengaja cerita karena teras minimarket sedang sepi, tapi ternyata ditertawakan dua orang teman sudah cukup memalukan.

"makanya jangan suka menertawakan teman."

"habisnya, pakai acara bohong segala."

"namanya panik?"

"jangan seperti anak smp, deh." wooseok menyuapi yeoreum sepotong kue beras utuh karena gemas pada tingkah temannya. "masa panik karena dipuji cantik?"

yeoreum mengunyah kue beras di mulutnya keras-keras. wooseok dan jinhyuk yang melihatnya mendengus geli.

"jadi gimana seungwoo?"

"kok, jadi dia?"

"ya, memang pacarmu gak marah kalau kamu dekat sama senior bogum?"

"siapa yang kau bilang pacarku?"

"ya, seung--"

jinhyuk gak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena yeoreum mengancam akan mencolok matanya pakai sumpit mie kacang hitam. wooseok sampai menunda minum karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"kamu dan dia memang dekat sejak kalian sama-sama magang di sini'kan?" selidik wooseok.

"ya, sedikit? dia, tuh, gak mengakrabkan diri sama anak magang lain. malah lebih dekat sama atasan karena kerjaannya bagus kayak bukan kerjaan anak magang." cerita yeoreum.

"penjilat ya?" tuding wooseok.

"enggak juga, sih." sanggah yeoreum. "kan anak magang _bonding_ juga setiap makan siang seperti kita sekarang. nah, seungwoo jarang ikut makan bersama."

"jangan bilang dia masih kerja waktu jam makan? _total bootylicker_."

gantian yeoreum menyuapi wooseok kue beras supaya cowok itu diam. kadang menyenangkan mendengar wooseok menuding orang lain, tapi lain halnya kalau yang dituding adalah orang yang kita kenal baik.

"dia langsung tidur setelah makan," cerita yeoreum. "katanya, sih, dia penelitian sambil magang, jadi lulusnya cepat. hebat, ya?"

"ooh," wooseok mengangguk mengerti. "tapi jinhyuk juga kayak gitu."

"beda, dong. aku'kan dibantu kekuatan anime dan _waifu."_ jinhyuk menepuk dadanya. "seungwoo pasti gak punya _waifu_ 'kan? makanya kecapean."

"siaall." umpat wooseok.

jinhyuk terburu menyuap kue ikan ke mulutnya sendiri sebelum tangan wooseok bergerak. yeoreum yang menyaksikan itu semua tertawa di kursinya.

* * *

ada _email_ masuk ke laptop yeoreum saat perempuan itu kembali membangunkannya dari mode tidur. entah kenapa penyuka warna-warna lembut itu refleks tersenyum mengetahui pesan itu dari seungwoo.

* * *

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

nasi goreng beijing 2.0?

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

call

kamu mau minjam mobil lagi gak?

**seungwoohanmkt@pvr.com**

hahah, kenapa nih?

marketing,

han seungwoo

**yeoreumee@pvr.com**

kalau kamu bawa mobil aku ikut minum

**seungwooganmkt@pvr.com**

bisa diatur

marketing,

han seungwoo

* * *

seungwoo gak bohong saat dia bilang _somaek_ di tempat nasi goreng beijing ini memang enak. yeoreum gak begitu banyak minum, tapi dia bisa bilang ini lebih baik dari banyak _somaek_ yang pernah dia coba.

"liat bintang jatuh," yeoreum membuat seungwoo menoleh dengan telunjuk menghadap langit. "kamu percaya harapan bintang jatuh gak, woo?"

"enggak, haha. kamu percaya?"

"enggak, tapi romantis ya? mendoakan seseorang di bintang jatuh." yeoreum memamerkan cengiran. "apa, ya, seperti kamu sendiri percaya gak percaya tapi saking sayangnya pada seseorang kamu memilih percaya supaya probabilitas dikabulkannya bertambah."

"hm.. _let's say_ , bintang jatuh betulan manjur. kamu mendoakan apa?"

"aku?" yeoreum berpikir sebentar. "supaya orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia."

"wah, aku sih berdoa supaya gajiku naik." seungwoo nyengir.

"gak romantis," cibir yeoreum.

"besok kamu ada acara gak?"

"aku? hmm.." yeoreum mencoba mengingat. "aduh, kamu tahu'kan aku bloon kalau kenyang. jadi biarkan aku _loading_ sebentar."

"hahaha, silakan _loading_. akan kutunggu." seungwoo menyilakan sambil mencampur _soju_ dan _maekju_ di gelasnya sendiri. "semoga gak ada."

"aduh, baru ingat. jinhyuk dan wooseok mengajakku cari promo natal. sekalian hadiah buat keluargaku nanti."

"ahh, paham." seungwoo menyesap isi gelasnya. "memangnya promo natal sudah dimulai besok?"

"enggak ngerti juga. aku ikut saja kemana dibawa mereka besok." aku yeoreum sambil terkekeh.

"kamu percaya sekali sama mereka, ya?"

"tentu saja. aku pernah mengajak mereka menginap."

"dalam rangka?"

"memang harus dalam rangka sesuatu? aku gak boleh ajak teman menginap tanpa alasan?" goda yeoreum.

seungwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"enggak, sih. aku cuma sedikit heran. biasanya tempat tinggal perempuan gak boleh dikunjungi lelaki." aku seungwoo. "aku selama ini cuma bisa berhenti sampai gerbang tempat tinggal kakakku."

"hahaha, bercandalah. gak mungkin juga aku asal mengajak mereka menginap. orang rumah bisa mengulitiku." yeoreum nyengir. "kakakku tiba-tiba perlu model malam itu."

"kok, bisa tiba tiba?"

"kakakku salah melihat tanggal _deadline_ pengumpulan portofolionya. sementara modelnya gak boleh cuma perempuan saja, jadi kuundang mereka datang." yeoreum bercerita. entah kenapa seungwoo bisa dengan mudah membayangkan kakak yeoreum panik karena takut terlambat. kakak dan adik sama saja. "berhubung jinhyuk dan wooseok sepaket maka jadilah."

"hahah, kamu bilang gak ke mereka soal bakal didandani?"

"aku bilang ke wooseok, terus dia yang menyarankan jangan kasih tahu jinhyuk." yeoreum terkekeh mengingatnya. "coba waktu itu kufoto, ya. muka kagetnya lucu banget."

"sekaget itu?" seungwoo ikut tertawa.

"bayangin, kita bilang ke jinhyuk mau nonton netflix sambil makan. dia udah disuruh beli jajan segala." yeoreum bercerita sambil menggerakan tangannya sebagai peragaan. "lalu yang dia lihat ketika masuk kamarku adalah set _ringlight_ dan kamera. jangan lupa _make up_ sekoper."

"kebayang." seungwoo angkat tangan. "aku kayaknya bisa jatuh kalau kakakku yang melakukan itu padaku."

"hahah, kenapa sih?"

"ya, kaget aja. meskipun banyak cowok yang mulai pakai _make up_ sekarang, aku gak yakin bisa jadi orang serajin itu."

"apa maksudmu? kamu orang paling rajin yang kukenal."

"enggak juga. kalau kamu menilai rajin cuma karena aku datang pagi, ya, gak adil juga. aku'kan gak dandan atau menata rambut sebelum kerja." seungwoo mengedikkan bahu. "menurutku cewek memang dituntut lebih banyak? harus pakai sepatu dengan hak, harus kelihatan profesional dengan _make up_ , rambutnya harus rapi kalau panjang. _it takes more preparation than us boys_."

"makasih, ya." yeoreum mengerutkan hidung. "kayaknya gak ada yang pernah bilang gini ke aku selama ini."

" _glad to be able to tell you, miss_."

* * *

 **yeoreum:** guys, jadi kita mau ke mana?

 **wooseok:** hah, kamu ajak yeoreum juga, sayang? **jinhyuk**

 **jinhyuk:** hah? enggak?

 **jinhyuk:** memang kamu mau ketemu orangtuaku? **yeoreum**

 **yeoreum:** lah? kan kita mau belanja?

 **wooseok:** minggu depan, bodoh :")

 **jihyuk:** gunanya hape bagus itu buat ngatur reminder cantik

 **yeoreum:** lahh aku udah siapp

* * *

 **bogumpark** membalas ceritamu

* * *

 **bogumpark:** rapi banget pagi-pagi

 **yeoreumee:** tadinya mau pergi sama temen taunya salah tanggal hahaha

 **bogumpark:** gak kagett

 **bogumpark:** jadi langsung ganti baju lagi?

 **yeoreumee:** masih mikir apa pergi sendiri aja sih ini

 **bogumpark:** mau coba ikut aku volunteering di shelter anjing?

 **yeoreumee:** memangnya bisa asal ikut saja?

 **bogumpark:** bisa, kok. aku bisa bilang ke pemiliknya kalau kamu tertarik

 **yeoreumee:** mauu

* * *

shelter anjing yang bogum maksud ternyata sebuah penampungan anjing kecil yang dikelola kak shinye. kak shinye datang waktu bogum merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama anak-anak kantor dan kebetulan si dokter hewan mengingat yeoreum.

"haaaii," sapa shinye ramah. "kamu junior yang cewek sendiri di divisinya bogum'kan?"

"hahaha, iya kak."

"bogum sering cerita tau. yuk, masuk." shinye menggandeng yeoreum sebelum bogum sempat menjelaskan maksudnya apa. "kamu pernah pelihara binatang gak sebelumnya?"

"belum pernah, sih. gak berani," aku yeoreum. "pelihara hewan'kan komitmennya besar. apalagi aku sekarang nyaris cuma di rumah kalau malam hari."

"ah, _mindset_ kamu bagus. gak jarang pemilik binatang cuma adopsi karena lucu. sekalinya sakit atau repot ngurusnya langsung ditelantarkan." dokter shinye mengeluh. "gak jarang kita dari tim relawan menemukan binatang yang masih ada _tag_ dari pemiliknya. biasanya mereka susah dipindahkan karena gak mau pergi."

"masih menunggu pemiliknya jemput, ya?"

"begitulah." dokter shinhye mengangguk pelan. yeoreum jadi ikut sedih. "pernah ada cerita tentang anjing yang suka menganggu di perumahan. waktu kita sambangi ternyata dia galak karena kesakitan, belum lagi anak-anak di sana suka mempermainkan anjing liar."

"kesakitan kenapa? ada yang melukainya?"

"dia anjing rumahan yang dibuang. gak tahu dibuang atau pemiliknya sudah gak ada. yang pasti _dogtag_ di lehernya gak pernah dilepas sampai dia tambah besar." cerita si dokter. "jadi dia selama bertahun-tahun tercekik."

"ah.. kasian. pasti susah, ya, menyelamatkannya?"

" _tricky_ ," dokter shinye mengerling. "tapi kalau diusahakan, ya, bisa."

"di sini cuma nerima anjing, ya, kak? gak ada hewan lain seperti kucing gitu?"

"sejauh ini cuma anjing karena kucing ada di tempat sejawat yang lain. kecuali buat pengobatan. saya nerima semua binatang kalau sekedar pengobatan, tapi gak bisa nampung binatang liar selain anjing. kadang masih ada, sih, yang mau dititip sebentar untuk dicarikan pemilik baru."

"biasanya diurus sendiri, kak?"

"selalu ada yang bantu, sih. banyak yang berminat _volunteering_ di sini. kadang saya harus seleksi lagi. takutnya cuma daftar untuk isi resume tapi gak suka binatang."

"iya, ya. banyak orang yang picik kayak gitu."

"menurut saya gak picik, sih." dokter shinye menipiskan bibir. "semua orang'kan melakukan apa saja biar tujuannya tercapai. banyak anak-anak itu mau masuk universitas bagus jadi harus punya _resume_ yang menarik untuk kampus."

"iya, ya. kayaknya saya lihat anak-anak jaman sekarang makin susah masuk kampus."

"makin lama masyarakat makin sadar pentingnya pendidikan, sih. dan yang mau kuliah di korea gak cuma orang korea."

"benar."

" _by the way_ , kayaknya bogum bete, tuh. kita udah ninggalin dia kelamaan," shinye menepuk pundak yeoreum. "kamu tanya dia aja apron sama sarung tangannya di mana. saya mau ambil vaksin sebentar."

"oke, kak."

* * *

bogum membersihkan kandang binatang dari kotorannya sementara yeoreum yang sudah ganti baju memandikan anjing-anjing yang sudah selesai makan. ada sekitar tujuh anjing dan dua diantaranya masih sangat kecil.

"biasanya yang kecil cepat diadopsi," kata bogum. "kalau yang udah lama di sini, sih, udah jadi anaknya kakak."

"hahaha. udah betah, ya?"

"kayaknya."

"kamu kelihatan gak begitu senang?"

"kakak terlalu sayang pekerjaan ini. dia kadang lupa orang tua sudah memintanya buat menikah."

"ya, gak bisa dipaksa kalau belum waktunya." yeoreum mengedikkan bahu. "lagian kakakmu masih muda'kan?"

"mukanya menipu," bogum mengerling. "kak shinye sudah mau 35."

"waah, gen keluarga kalian memang istimewa, ya." puji yeoreum. "tapi menurutku wajar, sih, usia segitu masih ingin berkarir. rata-rata perempuan sekarang menikah menjelang 40."

"kamu mau begitu juga?" tanya bogum.

"hmm.. aku pribadi tergantung." yeoreum nyengir saat browny, anjing yang sedang dia gendong, menggonggong kecil. "kalau ada yang cocok, gak akan menunda. kalau belum ada, gak akan memaksa."

"kamu benar-benar santai, ya?"

"enggak juga, sih, tapi kupikir kalau kita gak terima sama apa yang terjadi juga nasib gak berubah begitu saja."

bogum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" _by the way,_ yeoreum, capek gak bantuin _shelter?"_

 _"_ enggak, kok. aku senang di sini."

"kalau begitu, mau datang lagi ke sini lain kali?"

"boleh!"

* * *

_Di depan teras rumah_   
_Fana merah jambu, ku berdua_   
_Momen-momen tak palsu_   
_Air tuhan turun, aromamu_

_Tersalurkan aliran syaraf buntu_   
_Martin tua media pembuka_

* * *

hujan salju yang datang lebih cepat dari ramalan cuaca membuat bogum dan yeoreum berlari ke balkon. lantai dua klinik dokter hewan yang dijadikan rumah tinggal oleh shinye dilengkapi balkon yang menyediakan pemandangan langit dan hiruk pikuk pinggir kota seoul yang cantik di sore hari. kebetulan mereka cuma berdua di rumah karena perawat dan resepsionis klinik sudah libur natal dan dokter shinye sedang keluar mengambil kue yang dia pesankan khusus untuk yeoreum yang mau pulang kampung lusa.

yeoreum menolak pada awalnya, tapi sang dokter memaksa karena rekan kerja adiknya ini sudah membantu tanpa imbalan apapun selama beberapa minggu ke belakang.

" _first snow_."

"ah, aku kecolongan," tukas bogum sambil melihat ekspresi yeoreum dari samping. wajahnya sendiri tidak terbaca.

"kecolongan?"

"langit mendahuluiku." bogum tersenyum. "padahal aku sudah menyusun rencana."

"mendahului bagaimana?" tanya yeoreum dengan kepala dimiringkan bingung.

"aku mau mengajakmu berkencan," aku bogum santai seolah dia tidak membuat yeoreum kehilangan lebih banyak ekmampuan bernafas daripada salju yang jatuh dengan cantik untuk pertama kalinya tahun ini. "kamu bilang mau punya pacar ketika salju turun. aku sudah memesan bunganya, tapi ramalan cuaca salah perkiraan. kamu masih mau, gak?"

"senior, aku akan marah kalau kamu cuma bercanda?"

"memangnya hal ini bisa dijadikan candaan, ya?" tanya bogum yang terhidur dengan ekspresi yeoreum. gadis yang bingung makin bingung ketika bogum betulan melipat kakinya. "sebentar, yang deg-degan gak cuma kamu."

di situasi lain, yeoreum pasti ketawa melihat bogum merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari sesuatu. semu menghiasi wajah keduanya sementara salju turun satu demi satu di tanggal dua puluh satu.

"nah," bogum tersenyum pada yeoreum ketika tangannya menemukan kotak yang dia cari. yeoreum nyaris jatuh ketika kotak beludru ditunjukkan kepadanya. "yeoreum, aku tahu aku baru mencoba dekat denganmu beberapa bulan ke belakang. aku tahu kita masih banyak ragu, tapi maukah mau membagi ragunya denganku mulai hari ini?"

"sebentar," yeoreum ikut berjongkok.

"loh, kenapa kamu ikut jongkok. hahaha, yang benar aja, cantik."

bogum beringsut memeluk bahu yeoreum saat gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah ditaruh di atas kedua telapak tangan. yeoreum gak tahu apa semua cowok dewasa minta izin saat mau mencium ceweknya, tapi dia tetap bersyukur bogum melakukannya. ciuman pertama mereka yang hangat ditemani salju pertama yang jatuh.

* * *

salju masih turun dengan deras di pertengahan januari. yeoreum gak pernah berpikir akan ada laki-laki yang mau menemaninya membuat orang-orangan salju saat dia sudah dewasa, tapi bogum ada di sini dan mencari batu untuk menjadi hidung orang-orangan salju di depan rumahnya. yeoreum gak pernah berpikir akan akan yang mengambil tangannya setiap dia mulai menggigiti kuku, tapi bogum membeli tiket pulang pergi ke kampung halamannya hanya untuk memastikan yeoreum aman selama penerbangan.

yeoreum punya banyak kesukaan soal musim dingin. mantel tebal berbulu, sepatu boots, coklat panas, bintang di langit, dan hiasan-hiasan natal. semuanya cantik setiap tahu, tapi semakin indah ketika yeoreum tahu ada bogum yang juga menikmati bersama dengannya.

> **"aku sayang kamu."**

**"selalu"**

* * *

_I remember_   
_The way you glanced at me, yes I remember_   
_I remember_   
_When we caught a shooting star, yes I remember_   
_I remember_

* * *

> _"selamat, ya?"_

_"seungwoo! kamu dengar juga?"_

> _"ya, lumayan mengagetkan."_

_"iya, senior bogum lumayan punya penggemar, ya?"_

> _"lebih kaget dia berani lepas jabatan untuk kamu, sih."_
> 
> _"maksudku, kupikir dia cukup ambisius."_

_"aku juga sempat merasa bimbang, tapi dia kembali ke perusahaan keluarganya."_

_"kurasa dia akan sangat berkembang di sana."_

> _"dia beruntung."_

_"engga juga. di perusahaan keluarga juga harus bekerja dengan benar."_

> _"bukan."_
> 
> _"dia beruntung mendapatkan kamu."_

* * *

_All the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I_   
_I remember_   
_All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn_

* * *

**fin**

* * *

* * *


End file.
